


Untouchable

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, My first star wars fic so be gentle with me, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Rated for future chapters, Romance, Smut, not a grain of sand to be found, reader character is neutral (not part of resistance or first order)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: After crash-landing his personal ship on a beautiful but unknown planet out of reach of The First Order and The Resistance, the unconscious Kylo Ren is taken in by a kind young woman who shows him care, thoughtfulness and affection that has him questioning whether he really wants to return to his duties as Supreme Leader at all.(takes place after The Last Jedi, ignores the events of The Rise of Skywalker, obviously)Based on a very vague tumblr request, and this is my first Star Wars fic, rated for future chapters
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Original Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Star Wars fic (I usually write about Michael Fassbender stories if you are new to my works). To be honest, I'm not really a Star Wars fan, but I decided to check out the first sequel before my Disney+ free trial ended, and I ended up watching all 3 movies because of Kylo/Ben. So here it is...it's going to be 3 chapters and it's honestly almost finished, so this won't take forever to be completed :) I did watch all the movies except for Solo, but I'm sure I'll make mistakes here and there regarding the Star Wars universe, so please forgive me :3 I'm proud to say this received a lot of positive attention on my tumblr, and I'm hoping you all will enjoy it too. Thank you for reading!

* * *

__**I’ve been treated so wrong  
I’ve been treated so long  
As if I’m becoming untouchable **

* * *

_Fuel depleting…_

_Life support failing…_

_Navigation offline…_

The newly crowned Supreme Leader of The First Order was on the verge of crashing. In his fit of rage, rampaging across the galaxy, he had neglected his personal cruiser, strayed too far away from Starkiller Base, and he was being pulled into the atmosphere of a planet so far off the star charts that it had not even registered on his navigation, when said navigation was still operational. Kylo Ren dragged in deep breaths, even as the oxygen around him came into short supply, and closed his eyes as the temperature of his ship rose, sweat rolling down his mask-covered face. “This could be it,” he said to no one but himself as his ship fell with ever-increasing speed. 

Down.

_Down._

He was completely unconscious from the lack of air by the time his aircraft slammed into the canopy of a lush forest, flying creatures soaring away in every direction as the metal vehicle crashed violently to the ground. 

Several minutes passed before any surface-dwelling creatures grew brave enough to approach, quickly scattering at the sound of soft footsteps stepping carefully around newly fallen branches. With some hesitation, a soft hand reached out toward what must be the door of the aircraft, drawing quickly back as it began to open on it’s own, an unconscious pilot dressed entirely in black slumped over in his seat. Pieces of an already self-repaired mask lie all around the raven-haired man, probably the only thing that had managed to keep him alive in the crash. Kylo Ren made the faintest sound as a soft hand, smaller than his own, reached forward to push aside thick cloth and search for a pulse in his throat.

* * *

Hazel eyes opened drowsily, blinking slowly and staring up at what was definitely not the ceiling of his ship. With some effort, Kylo Ren sat up in what was probably the softest bed he’d ever lied in, flinching from the pain of a dozen contusions, surely the result of his crash. _His crash…_

“My ship-ugh!”he bellowed into the silence of the room, all stoicism forgone in the moment as he clutched at his side, a bandaged wound freshly opened from his quick movements. With a hand clasped to the cloth wrappings, he carefully dragged himself from the comfort of the bed, his feet moving over the cool floor as he tread first toward the only window in the room, seeing lush vegetation but nothing man-made, then swiveling around in the direction of the door to find a young woman standing in his way, caution etched in her face. _Her beautiful face-No!_ Kylo thought as he quickly regained his resolve. “Where is my ship?!” he demanded, and she clutched tighter to the bandages and first aid items in her arms, taking a step back.

“It crashed-”

“Of course it crashed, where is it?” he cut her off quickly, determined.

She stared at him in silence, her eyes concentrated on his many scars, though careful to avoid the one slashed across his face, and she turned away to quietly lead him to the front door of her dwelling. Kylo stood in place for several seconds, something like regret at his harshness toward this young woman sweeping over him. She was probably the only reason he was alive. When he heard the door to the structure open, he pushed away his thoughts and walked through the home in only his trousers, finally stepping outside.

Following the young woman walking several steps ahead of him in silence, Kylo braced himself for the worst, thoughts so concentrated on leaving this planet that he failed to notice the softness of the grass below his bare feet, the strange and furry creatures peeking out curiously between the roots of the trees the two humans walked among. After a few minutes, the woman before him paused, looking back over her shoulder at the intimidatingly tall and strongly built man, before finally pushing past the last of the obscuring trees to view the heap of twisted metal that had been his ship. Kylo silently followed, and as he laid eyes on his vessel, he felt anger bubbling up inside again. He knew it would be wrecked, possibly beyond repair, but he had not been truly prepared to see it. The girl stepped aside nervously as he walked past her, examining the cosmetic damage with his eyes before crouching to his knees to run his hands over the interior. With a fragment of his helmet in his palm, he turned around to speak. “What planet is this?”

“N-Nightow,” she managed, taking a step back instinctively.

“Nightow,” he mumbled, turning the shard of mask over in his hand. “I’ve never heard of it.”

_Shocking,_ she thought with a hint of sarcasm.

“Shocking?” he repeated, and her eyes met his instantly.

“I didn’t say anything,” she answered, eyes narrowing.

“You didn’t have to,” he responded, rising back up to his full height. When she took a few more nervous steps backwards, he lifted a hand in her direction and her feet seemed to still of their own accord, defying the rest of her will. “Listen, I’m gr-”

“I don’t want trouble,” she stammered, cutting him off, trying to will her feet to move. “This planet has managed to stay under the radar of The Resistance and The First Order, and we prefer it that way.” _Please don’t make me regret saving you,_ her thoughts finished what her words had began, but Kylo decided not to let on that he had heard them.

“I’m grateful,” he finally announced, watching as her eyes finally lifted back to his. “I’d probably be dead if you hadn’t intervened.” He took a deep breath, turning around to look upon his ship again, his mental grip on her feet releasing, hearing her stumbled back and bump into a tree behind her. “This is going to take time to repair. If the navigation is damaged…” _Navigation offline,_ he recalled, some of the last words he had heard before losing consciousness. His fingered balled into a fist as he realized just how long this could really take. With the navigation down, he couldn’t reach Starkiller Base for assistance, he’d be stuck down here, attempting to repair the ship on his own. And even with it fixed, this far out in the galaxy, how would he even find his way back to…if he’d had his Lightsaber, he would probably be wrecking everything within his view. _My Lightsaber?_ He practically dove into the cockpit to search for his weapon, and gasped as the wound at his side seemed to tear open even more. He held himself steady with one hand as the other clutched as the blood-soaked bandage, his body doubling over. The injury was worse than he’d suspected. He was so focused on the physical pain that he barely registered the delicate fingertips that held lightly to his shoulder.

“You can’t repair anything in this state,” her soft voice permeated his ears, soothing in the moment, “and your ship isn’t going anywhere on its own… I can help you if you’ll let me.”

With considerable effort, Kylo Ren rose to his feet, hand still clutching his side, and he and the young woman remained silent as they walked back toward her small home, though considerably less tense than before.

* * *

Concentrating on not causing himself any more pain, Kylo carefully lowered himself onto the soft bed again, the girl moving to sit carefully beside him, placing an array of first aid items in front of her. The warrior watched her hands drift carefully over the soaking bandage and gently peel it back, revealing the re-opened wound below. _It looks as bad as it feels,_ Kylo thought as he carefully lifted an arm behind his head to elevate it for a better view.

“Here,” came the girl’s gentle voice, and before he could respond, she’d risen from her seated position and was digging in what must have been a linen closet, dragging out another pillow. She returned to the bed swiftly and, with some hesitation, grasped his shoulder and helped him lift himself up cautiously to stuff another pillow behind his head. His eyes never left hers as she carefully worked to make him as comfortable as possible, and he did not fail to notice how her fingers brushed some of his thick, dark hair away from his eyes before realizing what she was doing and quickly pulling her hands away to resume treating his wound.

“Are you a medic,” he finally asked, breaking the silence in the room as the girl shuffled through various bottles of ointments.

She shook her head, finding the substance she’d been searching for, “Not professionally. I know enough to get by, and I grow healing herbs,” she paused, indicating the medicine in her hand, “that make up for a lack of expertise.” She pulled out the stopper that sealed the bottle, and carefully let a few beads of liquid drip onto the opened wound. Kylo tensed, expecting pain, but felt instant, soothing relief instead. “This one is particularly valuable. It has a strong numbing agent, and it’s my best seller. That’s how I afford this place,” she casually motioned around the room, indicating her entire dwelling. “The land on my property is extra fertile, so I can sell medical herbs and make a living in an honest way, without taking advantage of people.” Kylo couldn’t help but take the last of her words as a dig at the fact that he was clearly part of The First Order, who had a reputation of, at the very least, taking advantage of people. He thought for the briefest moment of responding, but found himself clinching instead as her fingers neared his wound again, and felt…nothing? His hazel eyes watched with fascination as she carefully applied healing salves to his broken flesh, seeming to slow the bleeding to a light ooze, and then to nothing at all. When she finally reached for a fresh bandage, one of his hands reached out and grasped her wrist, more gently than she thought him capable of.

“Thank you,” he stated simply. When she didn’t respond, only looked into his eyes cautiously, he continued. “You didn’t have to do any of this.”

She looked down to her wrist, situated lightly in his large, calloused hand. It was easier than looking into his eyes. She carefully withdrew her wrist from his light grip and reached for the clean bandages, pressing them very gently to his already numb wound. “I couldn’t just let you bleed to death,” she finally managed, resealing her various medicines.

“You could have,” he answered, and she paused in her movements. “You don’t know what kind of man I am.”

_I have a damn good idea what kind of man you are-_

“So why did you help me?”

“I just said-”

“Your thoughts betray your words,” he cut her off before she could finish. With a cautious effort, he lifted himself into a sitting position, reached out to grasp her wrist again but just missing as she stood and stepped away from the bed. He could have stopped her with a thought, but he controlled the urge.

There was silence between them as they stared into each other’s eyes for several moments before the girl finally spoke up. “I though only Jedi could read a person’s mind. You’re…you’re definitely not a Jedi.”

Kylo’s lips twitched as he fought a smirk, “No, I most certainly am not.”

“So how-”

“Do you really want to know?,” he paused, watching for a response. “Shall I show you just how skillful I am?” Kylo wasn’t even sure why he was saying all this, something in him felt the urge to show off to her, perhaps intimidate her and amuse himself with her reaction. He expected to see her eyes dart to the door, to back further away from him. He didn’t expect to see her cheeks flush just noticeably, for her eyes to travel the length of his Lightsaber scar from his cheek down to his chest. He had not expected this reaction and it gave him pause, and before he had snapped back to reality, she silently walked out of the room, mentally scolding herself.

* * *

_What have I gotten myself into,_ came the young woman’s thoughts, drifting into Kylo’s mind as the girl busied herself in the kitchen. _He’s a soldier, he’s probably a killer, there’s a reason he has so many scars-_

“You might as well say it out loud,” Kylo’s voice caught her off guard, and a piece of produce slipped out of her grasp and…paused in midair. As she cautiously reached out to grasp it, brows knitted together in surprise, his voice continued. “Speak to me,” he stated simply, and her fingers wrapped around the floating fruit.

“How long…” she began, and paused again, taking a deep breath and beginning again, “How long do you think it will take to repair your ship?”

“That’s not what you want to ask me,” he answered immediately, not particularly wanting to think about how much work he would have to put into repairs.

She remained quiet for several seconds as she began to peel and slice the brightly colored fruit in her hand, and when her voice finally returned, she tried to make herself sound as casual as possible, “Am I going to regret saving you?”

Kylo had already began walking toward her, but her words stilled his feet. That wasn’t exactly the question he expected, but as he considered her situation, he found the inquiry to be a valid one, “I’m not going to bring The First Order here. Your planet is safe.” He became silent, waiting to hear where her thoughts would lead him next. “I’m not going to hurt you,” was all he could think to say when her mind provided no more words, only hints of emotions that felt not exactly like fear, but something else he could not put into words himself. Kylo could not say what drew him to this girl he had only just met, but the furthest thing from his mind was the idea of hurting her.


	2. Chapter 2

* * * 

__**I’m the slow dying flower  
In the frost killing hour  
Sweet turning sour and untouchable **

* * *

The days seemed to pass without notice as Kylo Ren became accustomed to the planet, its creatures, and the young woman whose life he had almost literally fallen into. With his fresh wounds healing far faster under her care than those that maimed his face and chest, he found himself getting around with greater ease, though she continued to insist he take the bed for himself. She led him into town to see about locating parts to repair his ship, and Kylo found himself grateful for her presence, putting the townspeople at ease when their emotions filled with anxiety over his appearance hit him in waves. Repairing his ship would take weeks, he was sure, but all did not seem so hopeless in this surprisingly accommodating environment. As he spent more and more time with the young woman who had opened up her home and her trust to him, however, his desire to leave and return to Starkiller Base began to lessen.

As the days he spent outside in the clearing, repairing his ship, grew less and less productive, he found himself wishing to remain in her presence. The rage in him felt as if it were subsiding with every kind gesture, checking the progress of his healing, making sure he ate enough, listening to his frustrations when he vocalized them. The distinction between spending time with him because she wanted to, not because she had to under threat of demotion, punishment, or worse, was not lost on him. For the first time in as far back as he could remember, he felt something like peace, acceptance, the freedom to do as he pleased without the backdrop of war, from one side or the other, at the forefront of his mind.

When it came time to repair the navigation in his spacecraft, the component that would lead him back to the base of operations, the device that would allow Starkiller Base to locate _him_...with a resolve he had not thought himself capable of, he drew out his Lightsaber, activated its violently red beams, and drove the blade through his last viable connection to The First Order...and felt relief.

“Did I miss the latest temper tantrum?” Kylo turned around in surprise at the voice behind him, the words sarcastic but the inflection warm as usual, and he quickly deactivated his Lightsaber.

“Not exactly,” was all he could bring himself to say, the typically straightforward Supreme Leader not yet confident enough to reveal the gravity of what he had done, to announce his intention to stay. The young woman's attraction to him was not a secret she could hope to keep from his force-infused mind, but the depth of her feelings wasn't quite as clear. Kylo extended a hand, accepting the glass of clear liquid she offered him, their fingers grazing each other's. “I didn't realize how late it was,” he finally stated, breaking the silence between them. “Two moons out already.” He studied her quietly as she tilted her head back to look to the darkening sky, two pale moons just becoming visible.

“It' going to be such a clear night,” she nearly whispered, seemingly oblivious to the eyes that watched her so thoughtfully. “We should eat outside tonight,” she lowered her eyes from the sky to his hazel vision, a soft smile across her lips, “don't you think so?”

* * *

Within half an hour, the sky had gone nearly black, though speckled with an endless supply of stars and a total of 3 moons, suspended in the night. The bioluminescence of the curious flora around them provided more than enough light to eat by, bright blues and greens casting odd shades of color across the faces of the two humans consuming their evening meal. As had become the norm between them, Kylo had only flattering things to say about her cooking skills, apologizing again for his lack of ability in the area. She flushed at the kind words he offered her, grateful for the odd light around them that hid her warming cheeks. Her time with him had quickly made it clear that he was not one to flatter for flattery's sake, that he had no qualms in saying exactly what he meant, and it made occasions like this ever more effective. Kylo watched her fascinatingly lit face, letting her emotions permeate his mind.

When their bowls were empty, she reached for the dishes and stood to take them inside but she felt a pull at her ankle, though no hand touched her. She looked down to the man sitting cross-legged on the ground, and he asked simply, “Let's stay out a little longer?” She nodded without thought, and he released her as she moved to take the remains of their meal inside, returning quickly after. When she'd settled down beside him, he stretched his arms up to the sky and carefully lied down against the cool, softly glowing grass, his torso still bare from his day working in the warm sun. When she looked over her shoulder toward him in curious silence, he lifted an arm up and gestured to her hair, held in a fluffy bun. “I wish you'd take it down.” She reached a hand up to her hair self-consciously, and he cut her off before she could ask why. “It's nothing against you. To be honest, there have just been too many irritating women in my life that have worn buns.” The young woman considered him in the pale, shifting light before carefully releasing the ties that bound her hair up, the long and wavy tresses falling down her back. Without thought to what he was doing, Kylo lifted a hand to the freed strands, dragging his fingers carefully through them, enjoying the softness.

“...-lo...Kylo?” He almost didn't notice when she whispered his name. When he finally registered her voice, his hand still playing gently in her hair, he found she had turned to him, a curious look on her face and some emotion that wasn't flowing clearly to him bubbling under the surface. “I think I should go inside.” Not giving him an opportunity to respond, she rose to her feet and carefully stepped around his lounging body, up toward the front door of her dwelling and gently closing the door behind her. Kylo lie outside for several minutes in silence, looking back to the door occasionally, an endless array of thoughts spinning in his mind.

Nearly an hour had passed by the time Kylo finally moved to stand, finding the lights inside to be out, the whole home in darkness from what he could see on the outside. With silent steps, Kylo made his way to the door and pushed it open carefully, glancing around the dark sight that greeted him. In the living area, the girl lay on an arrangement of ornate pillows as had become her habit during the nights since he had entered her life, lying on her side and facing away from the door, clearly pretending to sleep.

“You're not fooling anyone,” he spoke into the room, careful to keep his voice non-threatening, “your mind is too active for you to be asleep.” Kylo heard the brief shifting of fabric and nothing else. “I made you uncomfortable-”

“No,” her voice suddenly interrupted with a sigh. “It's not that.” Kylo stood in place, reaching out with his mind into her thoughts that felt suffocating to her. “I know what you're doing, so stop. I wouldn't invade your head all the time if I could read-”

“But you can't. And you won't talk to me, so you're not giving me many choices.”

She listened to his footsteps against the hard floor as he approached, heard the wood panels creak as he crouched down and sat beside her. When she turned over to face him, she saw a single luminous flower held between his fingers. “So talk to me,” his voice was almost a whisper, his eyes searching hers in the pale light of the frail plant he'd plucked.

“I don't...” she started, and sighed as one of his hands pushed some strands of loose hair behind her ear. “I don't want to get...attached...”

“You don't want to get attached...to me,” he repeated her words and finished her thought for her. His emotions began to rise at the sense of rejection, but she continued before he could stand again.

“I don't want to get attached to you when I know you're just going to leave. Your ship is nearly repaired, you're not going to stick around and I-”

“I'm staying,” he cut in before she could finish her obviously prepared speech. “That's...that's why I had my Lightsaber out. I destroyed the tracking system and navigation in my ship,” he watched her eyes carefully as he continued. “I don't want to be found, and...I don't want to leave. So, please...” his voice was a whisper now as he pushed more hair behind her ear and lowered himself to close the space between them, “I want you to become attached.”

His lips felt just as soft as they looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome and very appreciated :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Although I think I may write more short stories/separate chapters for Kylo and his new girl in the future, not sure when but I'm not ruling it out. This is basically pure smut, you've been warned :3

* * *

**I need the darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
Oh, I need this**

* * *

“Kylo...Kylo, it's time to start waking up,” Kylo let out a tired groan as a soft hand smaller than his own shook his shoulder gently. A week had passed since their night of confessions and their first kiss, and although they had not moved further than embracing and kissing, they had shared her bed since that notable evening. “I'm going to take a shower, so...Kylo!” He groaned again in response, opening his eyes just enough to reach for her hand and try to drag her back into the comfort of the bed, but she was too quick for him in his sleepy state.

“I could stop you if I..., “ a yawn fell from his lips, “...wanted to.”

“I doubt it,” he heard her answer before she closed the door that separated the bedroom from the bathroom, and he listened to her shuffle around and start the water.

“I could...” he whispered to himself, turning over onto his side, pulling a pillow close to his body, and closing his eyes again. He'd get up when he damn well pleased. He was the Supreme Leader after all...damnit.

The door opened fifteen minutes later, and the young woman stepped out of the steamy bathroom, dressed in the camisole and shorts she wore to sleep in, not quite ready for the day, herself...and sighed at the vision before her. “I knew it,” she whispered to herself as she walked across the room to stand at the side of the bed. His bare back faced her, his breathing slow and steady, and after a few attempts to pull him down onto his back with a single hand, she sighed and crawled onto the bed to push him down with her full strength. “Kylo, wake u-” before she could comprehend what had even happened, she found herself face down on the bed, Kylo practically lying on top of her, his bare chest against the thin fabric of her sleep clothes. They lied in silence for several moments before she finally spoke again. “...You're heavy.”

“And you smell nice,” he whispered, the tip of his nose ghosting over the nape of her neck, the soft touch causing her to inhale more deeply than she meant to.

“I...I just got out of the shower, of course I-”

“You always smell nice,” he mused, his lips pressing lightly against the side of her throat.

“Even when I've been out in the garden, gathering herbs, covered in dirt?”

“Especially then,” he smiled, pressing another kiss to her bare skin, parting his lips slightly.

“Then...” she struggled mentally with herself as he continued to press his body against hers, though not in an uncomfortable way, “maybe I should go out to the garden now-”

“I think you should stay,” he whispered, his lips pressing soft kisses higher, reaching her ear and leaving feathery kisses over the shell, feeling her tremble slightly beneath him. “Stay...” came his uncharacteristically quiet voice again, one of his hands carefully running up the length of her arm, his fingers plucking at the strap of her camisole and dragging it slowly down her shoulder. She relaxed between his body and the bed when he lowered his full lips to her neck again, leaving a trail of damp kisses in his wake. Distracted by his mouth and his thick, dark hair tickling her skin when he dipped into her throat, she barely noticed as his hand ghosted down her side to the edge of her satiny top, sliding the hem of it up as he gently slipped his hand inside. She shivered against him at the feel of his calloused fingers as they drifted up her stomach, inching higher. “It this okay?” she heard him whisper, his mouth at the back of her neck again, her hair pushed to the other side so he could show the rest of her throat equal attention. She gave an almost imperceptible nod and a whimper as his fingers slipped higher, gently grasping the mounds of flesh he found there. “You're so soft,” came his voice, and she felt her face flush. “I'm not accustomed to soft.” Kylo groaned as he felt her arch her body up from the bed, pressing herself even closer to his larger form, other soft parts of her pressing into things considerably less soft of his. He squeezed a little harder at the flesh that filled his hand, and she pressed into him even more. “You know we can stop anytime you wa-”

“I don't want to stop,” came her barely there voice, one of her hands reaching behind herself to grasp at his hip and pull him more flush to her. Kylo inhaled sharply, grinding himself against her, her fingers gripping his hip tighter.

Resisting the urge to grind himself against her again, he lifted himself slightly, letting his weight rest on his free arm, the hand that clutched her soft breasts releasing her and traveling slowly down her stomach instead, his fingertips meeting the edge of the thin and loose shorts she wore, and slipping under the fabric. Kylo was greeted by a delicious heat, his fingertips sliding over the soft, trimmed hair that met his exploration, his digits sliding further with anticipation, finally greeting the slick, velvety flesh that seemed to beg for attention. He paused for a moment as he felt the slender fingers of one of her hands slide down his arm and past the thin fabric of her shorts as he had, her hand much smaller than his own moving to guide him to where she needed him, and she whimpered as he slipped a single digit inside. She was so warm, her flesh so silky and inviting, and he found he could no longer bare to not look at her. “I want to see you,” he urged, his lips grazing her ear as he beckoned to her, and she gave a sigh of disappointment as he dragged his hand away from her long enough for her to turn over on her back to gaze up at him, her lids heavy with contentment from his attention and affection, her soft lips parted and ready to be claimed. “I want to see all of you,” he whispered as he lowered his lips to her ear again, her throat, her collar bone. She arched up off the bed and watched him as he took in the sight of her with every inch of fabric he pushed out of his way, the camisole quickly hitting the floor, the shorts not far behind. When her instincts drove her to cover her nudity she felt an invisible force press her hands back against the bed, one of Kylo's larger hands gliding over her newly exposed skin to take in with his eyes and hands what he had only began to explore.

Calloused fingers traced over soft flesh as Kylo gently parted her soft thighs and slipped between them, still clad in his own underthings from the waist down, and leaned down toward the lovely being beneath him to finally claim her lips for the first time that morning. Her arms quickly slid around him, trying to pull his weight back down against her as her hips lifted and some of the moisture between her thighs dampened the trace of dark hair that disappeared below the fabric that still clung to his body. Kylo groaned at the feeling of her slick fluids against him and drew his mouth from hers, staring deep into her eyes, his own nearly black. “Not so shy now?” he whispered, and she let out a little groan of frustration, both her hands sliding into his thick hair and dragging him back down to taste his full lips again. Kylo kissed her back in earnest, balancing his weight on one arm as his free hand slid between them again and he swallowed the sigh that escaped her at he pressed a finger inside her welcoming heat again. Her hips lifted up as much as she could manage to meet his gentle trusts, practically grinding on him when he slipped another digit inside. She was so invested in the pumping of his hand that she barely noticed when he drew away from her lips, her eyes closed contentedly, blissfully unaware of the way he watched her. He felt almost entranced by the trust, the openness, the affection she showed him. This certainly wasn't the first time he'd laid with someone, and clearly not hers either, but he had never felt anything like the attachment and yearning that filled him as he looked upon her flushed face.

He seemed in a daze of thought, the girl under him found as she felt his fingers still, inside her but unmoving, and she looked upon his face again to see his eyes closed, his mind drifting. When she whispered his name and received no answer or reaction, she carefully pushed herself up on her elbows enough to close the space between them and pressed a soft kiss to the scar that cut into the side of his face. His eyes fluttered back to life, but closed again just as suddenly, and he welcomed the soft touch of her lips as they drifted lighter than a feather over his prominent scar. “Where were you just now,” she whispered, kissing over the damaged flesh above his brow.

“Here...with you,” his voice was barely audible as she switched directions again, kissing back down his cheek and over his jawline to press her lips to his maimed neck. “I know it sounds cliché,” he continued as she kissed the flawed skin of his collarbone, “but I was thinking...how lucky I am to have met you...how fortunate I am that you let me stay.” Taking in his careful words, she parted from his scar to look up into his eyes, and he leaned in to take her mouth in a tender kiss. Kylo felt the whole of her body twitch back to life as he began working his digits within her again, curling his fingers inside and stroking at her inner walls that made her whimper into his mouth.

He began to let his mind drift again as he gently worked his fingers within her, letting her thoughts pour into him this time, curious of what she wanted most of him in the moment. He didn't have to dig too deep to see. Dragging his fingers, deliberately slowly, from her body, he smiled into their kiss as she whimpered at the loss of him. He withdrew his lips from hers and she opened her eyes just in time to watch him take the fingers he'd used to please her and slip them into his mouth, watching her eyes intently as he sucked off her juices. Satisfied that he'd thoroughly cleaned his digits of her flavor, he leaned into her once more for another quick kiss, sliding his tongue inside just enough for her to taste herself in his mouth, taking notice of the way her hands gripped him more tightly as he did so. She whispered his name so softly when he pulled away from her that it almost made him want to tease her more, but he nuzzled his lips against her throat instead, speaking just loud enough for her to hear him, “I know. You don't have to be afraid to ask for what you want.”

With some careful maneuvering, Kylo slid himself down the bed, pressing soft kisses against sensitive flesh as he descended. Her thighs were trembling by the time he placed them over his broad shoulders, and out of curiosity he reached into her mind only to find she...had not experienced this before. As he gently pried, he found she'd had few partners, seemingly only concerned with their own pleasure. _No wonder you didn't ask_ , Kylo thought as he nuzzled his scarred cheek against her silken thigh. He began to press gentle kisses to her flesh as he eased toward his prize, but paused as he felt her tense. As he looked up, he locked eyes with her, saw the nervousness in her, as if she was accepting something she didn't think she deserved. “You've taken such good care of me,” Kylo spoke just loud enough to be heard as he pressed another kiss against her smooth skin, inches away from where he knew she wanted him, “Now let me take care of you.” As she bit down on her lip and closed her eyes, settling herself against the plush of her pillow, Kylo dipped down toward the heat of her core and ran his tongue between the velvety folds of her sex. The gasp of pleasure she gave him was his reward, and he took it as her consent to continue. Steadying his tongue, he dipped lower and pressed his generous muscle inside as much as he could, tasting her sweet and tangy juices directly from the source, pumping in and out as much as he was able. The sound of her restrained whimpers, the slender fingers that were suddenly in his hair, not pushing but lightly playing with his thick locks urged him on even more. Drawing his tongue away, only to replace it with two of his own fingers again, he began to slowly work his way back up, stroking at her sensitive skin with his tongue, easing higher, gently searching. Her softly massaging fingers nearly turned to fists in his hair when he darted his slick muscle over her sensitive little bud, lapping, sucking gently, working his fingers more vigorously inside. He felt as if he had only just began, and he could tell she was nearly at her peak. He became aware of his name being whispered, over and over like a chant between her gasps of pleasure as he stroked more roughly with his tongue, urging her over the edge, needing to feel her come undone for him.

“Kylo...Kylo, don't st-...don't stop...please...,” came her fractured voice, her fluids soaking his hand, her whole body seemingly trembling, and suddenly her voice reached a crescendo, and she was crying out as she came for him, her hands like claws in his hair, as if she could no longer exist if he pulled away. And he stayed, his fingers slowing to a gentle stroke inside as he licked very carefully at her oversensitive clit, pausing only when she pressed her hand against his shoulder, her weak attempt to make him stop. With a quick and purposeful lick up the length of her slit, she shuddered and he let her legs fall limply to the bed as he crawled back up her body, swiftly removing what little clothes he wore in the process. Her hands were in his hair again as she pulled him down to her as soon as she was able, sliding her tongue against his, tasting herself on him.

“Are you-uughh,” his words turned into a groan of pleasure as he felt her slender fingers wrap around his newly exposed cock, pumping slowly with a hand she had ran over herself first, slick with her own juices.

“Please,” she whispered as she felt him rise up and away from her. Her eyes followed him, watching him sit back against a plethora of pillows between his back and the wall, joining him when he motioned to her with an outstretched arm. With careful movements, she settled herself in his lap, one hand in his thick, raven hair as the other reached between them. His eyes that considered her face so lovingly slid closed, his head falling back against fluffy pillows behind him as she rose just enough and then slid down easily onto his needy length. His hands immediately found her hips as she began to ride him, following her movements with his clutching fingers as she rose and fell slowly upon him, Kylo thrusting up to meet her when she descended on him over and over.

As the minutes passed, as she worked herself atop him, he felt himself becoming more unsteady, his thrusts becoming erratic, felt her grind down on him as his short nails dug harshly in her flesh to leave little crescent moons in her skin.

“I...I'm so-” he groaned as he leaned into her, resting his forehead against her shoulder as she jerked her hips against his, pushing him even closer to the edge. “I wanted you to-ugghh...I wanted you...to...” She lifted his face with one of the hands she'd been gripping his shoulders with, and pressed her lips to his hungrily as she snapped her hips again.

“Just come for me,” he heard her soft voice whisper when she pulled away again, as she worked her body against his, “That's all I need.” With a few more grunts of wordless pleasure, Kylo's arms shot around her and he held her tight against his strong torso as he came hard inside her, shuddering as her movements finally stilled. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he found her watching him, staring not at his scar as so many had before, but into his dark hazel eyes. He felt warmth radiating from her, though not just from her body, but her mind as well. Warmth. Contentment. Affection. Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through this, I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos are always appreciated, comments give me life!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated (but please be nice, I'm new to the franchise)
> 
> lyrics from "My Skin" by Natalie Merchant


End file.
